


A Change of Mind

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Gen, Menstruation, Period Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wakes up and realizes that she and Dean have switched bodies. Later, Dean struggles with his menstrual cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Mind

   It had been hard to come to terms with it at first. The initial change had taken you both by surprise and during the first two days or so, it was very hard. Waking up in Dean’s room had been weird enough. You hadn’t remembered falling asleep in there at all. In fact, you specifically remembered crawling into your own bed the night before. You felt disoriented to say the least. When you stood, the room spun slightly and everything seemed…shorter? You weren’t sure what had happened. In a drowsy state, you left Dean’s room and walked through the halls of the bunker to your own, opening the door. Then the most peculiar thing happened. As you opened the door, you saw someone in your bed. You blinked a couple times before focusing on the feminine head of hair that was poking out of your comforter. Your hair. You rushed over to the bed, but not before catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You screamed, but it wasn’t your voice. It was Dean’s. His piercing green eyes stared back at you in the mirror and your, well, his face was twisted into a mask of horror. As you screamed, whoever was in your body roused from their sleep. “Shut up, will ya?” they mumbled in your voice. You screamed even louder. Their eyes shot open and they looked directly at you before a confused look came over them. “What the…” You stopped screaming momentarily as they rolled out of bed and joined you in the mirror. Their confusion changed to horror. They looked to your face and back to the mirror in a panicked manner. Sam came rushing into the room and stared at the two of you.

   “Dean, were you screaming?” he asked.

   “No, I wasn’t,” answered whoever was in your body. You got a sudden sinking feeling in your stomach. Dean was in your body.

   “Oh God…” you groaned, taking your head in your hands. Sam stared perplexed.

   “Guys, what’s going on?” Sam asked, cautiously walking up to the two of you. You took a deep breath.

   ”I’m in Dean’s body and he’s in mine,” you said slowly, deliberately, like you were trying to convince yourself as well, as if saying it aloud would make it real. It did. It hit harder than you would have imagined. You groaned and slumped down onto the bed, despair clouding your brain. “God, this is the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen.” Dean sat down next to you and put his arm around your shoulders.

   ”Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure out what did this and fix it. In the meantime, let’s try to, I dunno, see the upside of it. Being me can't be all bad, right?” he said. You didn't find it very funny.

   ”No, it’s, uh, pretty bad,” you replied, nudging away from his arm. “Guys, I need some alone time. My brain needs time to fully process this.” Dean got up from the bed and looked at Sam, then back to you.

   ”Okay, but you better not go doing anything weird with my body,” he replied. You flopped back onto your bed.

   ”Shut up.”

   After a few hours of sitting in your room thinking, crying, and cursing, you had a thought. A terrible, terrible thought. You got up quickly from your bed and went to find Sam. He was in the library, flipping through a book. He looked up and smiled at you.

   ”Hey Dean,” he said. You frowned.

   ”Not Dean, Sam. Y/N, remember?” A look of remembrance crossed Sam’s face and he smiled apologetically.

   ”Sorry. Force of habit,” he replied. You nodded and sat across from him at the table.

   ”No big deal.”

   ”So, I’ve spent the past four hours or so looking for anything to reverse this crap. I know we just got done with a hunt, but werewolves don’t cause mind swapping. I’m looking into witches and Native Americans right now to see if there’s anything. So far, I’ve got nothing. But what’s up?” You shifted uncomfortably in your seat.

   ”Okay, this is going to sound really strange coming from your brother’s mouth, but I think we have a, uh, situation,” you said in a hushed voice. Sam leaned forward and gave you a confused look.

   ”How?” You took a deep breath.

   ”Well, you see, um, I’m supposed to, uh, it’s getting to be…” you trailed off.

   ”Just say it, Y/N. I’m not gonna judge,” Sam said with a small smile.

   ”I know. It’s just really embarrassing. Ugh. Okay. In the next couple days, I’m, uh, I’m supposed to be getting my period,” you said softly. Sam is quiet for a moment, leaning back from you. Then he suddenly bursts into laughter. You stare at him and can’t help but be a little frustrated. “What’s so funny? Sam, this is serious! God, what was I thinking confiding in you? You’re such a jerk. I’m gonna go tell Dean,” you said, pushing from your seat and heading to Dean’s room.

   ”Wait! Y/N, wait a minute!” Sam said, still laughing a bit. He tried desperately to contain himself, finally succeeding in the end. “Come back here.” You slowly walked back and sat on the table.

   ”What?” you asked impatiently. Sam cleared his throat.

   ”I don’t think you should tell Dean,” he said bluntly. You blinked at him in confusion.

   ”Why not?”

   ”Because I think it’d be pretty hilarious for him to suddenly find himself just bleeding out.”

   ”That’s not very funny, Sam.” He smiled.

   ”Look, if you wanna tell him, fine. I just thought it’d be a good way to get him back for that prank he pulled on you last week. Remember?” You shuddered and nodded, remembering the spider that had found its way onto your bed. You hated spiders and tarantulas didn’t just show up randomly in people’s beds. “Plus, it’d be pretty funny to see him freaking out.”

   ”Okay, fine. But he is not wearing my good underwear and as soon as you’ve had your fun, I’m telling him. I don’t need him bleeding in all my clothes and on everything,” you said. Sam nodded.

   ”Seems we have a deal,” he said with a smile. You got up and went to the kitchen in search of food. In truth, you thought the plan was mildly amusing. Sure, it was cruel, but it was harmless. You’d make sure he wore black and that you gave him your worst panties to wear. It would all work out. Plus, that was a good chance Sam would find how to reverse your body swap situation before this even went down. You picked up an apple from the counter and bit into it thoughtfully. You were actually starting to get kind of excited for your little prank. You smiled to yourself and let your mind wander onto other pranks you could pull on Dean while he was in your body.

   About two days later, you awoke to hysterical screaming coming from the other side of the bunker. Sitting up straight in your bed, you knew what was happening. Putting a smile on your face, you exited your room quickly and rushed to the library where you met Sam. You both shared a knowing smirk before Dean came bursting into the room, his hair sticking out everywhere. He was still screaming and you tried desperately to hold back a laugh as he pranced around in your body. He rushed to Sammy and clung to him, his voice high pitched and frantic. “Sammy, I don’t know what is going on! When I woke up, there was blood everywhere and my stomach hurts! I don’t know what’s happening and it’s really scaring me!” he shrieked. There were tears in his eyes and his face was blotchy.

   ”Dean, it’s okay! Just calm down and take a deep breath. Now, what’s going on? I can’t understand you with all the tears,” Sam said. He smoothed Dean’s tousled locks down and patted him on the head. Dean sniffled softly and rested his head on Sam’s chest. You tried not to laugh.

   “When I woke up, my stomach was hurting something terrible and there was blood all on my sheets. I don’t understand what’s going on and I’m scared, Sammy. I’m really scared,” he said between sniffles. Sam looked at Dean with a serious face.

   “I don’t know how to tell you this, Dean,” Sam said sadly, wrapping his arms around him. Dean looked up at him, confusion written on his face.

   “Tell me what?”

   “Well, it sounds to me like you’re dying. You 're probably bleeding so badly internally that it’s just gushing out of you. That would explain the stomach pains,” Sam said gently. Dean let what his brother had said sink in before letting out a terrible, forlorn wail.

   “Sammy, I can’t die! Not in Y/N’s body!” he cried, sobbing into Sam’s chest. You couldn’t contain your laughter any longer and you doubled over, cackling. Sam had held his composure up until that point. He started laughing too and soon the library was filled with it. Dean stopped crying and stared at you two.

   “W-why are you laughing? Me dying isn’t funny!” he said sadly. This caused you to laugh even harder and you ended up on the floor, holding your stomach. Dean eventually stopped pouting and began to get angry. “You two asshats better tell me what the hell is going on or I’m gonna start throwing punches,” he said, borderline furious. Soon, the laughter died down and you looked up at Dean, who was still pretty angry.

   “Oh, Dean,” you said as you got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. “Honey, I hate to tell you this, but you’re on your period,” you said softly. A look of horror replaced the look of anger.

   “What?!” he exclaimed, pushing from you. You nodded your head.

   “Before we swapped bodies, I was due to have it in the next couple days. You got the short end of the stick. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I had just, uh, slipped my mind,” you said, neglecting to mention Sam had anything to do with it. Dean frowned harshly.

   “Well, this is just great. Of course, when weird crap like this happens, I’d be on my friggin’ period,” he huffed. You smiled gently at him.

   “Hey, you’ll be okay. It’ll be over before you know it,” you said encouragingly. “Come on. Let me show you the ropes.”

   After an hour or so of showing Dean more or less how everything worked, you left to find Sam. He was in the kitchen grabbing a snack when you approached him. “Sam?” He looked up.

   “Yeah?”

   “We should go out and get some pie for Dean. You know, to cheer him up,” you said. Sam shrugged.

   “Yeah, okay. Just let me finish this and then we can go.” You nodded.

   “Sure. Meet you at the car in five?”

   “Yup,” Sam replied, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets. You left the kitchen and hurried to your bedroom. You’d already taken the liberty of putting some of Dean’s clothes in your room since you couldn’t wear yours. You changed quickly and ran your fingers through your hair as you looked in the mirror. You sighed, a frown forming on your face. Being in Dean’s body was fun at times, but you were really starting to miss yours. You sighed again, louder this time, and grabbed your phone from the dresser. You hoped making Dean happy with the pie would cheer you up as well.

   The trip to the grocery store had been successful and there had been plenty of pies to choose from. You had selected a cherry one and an apple one, not quite sure which Dean preferred. Sam had also picked up some of Dean’s favorite beer and on the way back, you two stopped at a burger joint with Dean in mind. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until you walked into the bunker. You and Sam could both hear gross sobbing coming from the living room. The two of you exchanged a look before you cautiously made your way through the bunker in search of the crying. “Dean?” you called out. More sniffles and a soft sob followed.

   “What do you want?” he asked. You poked your head around the corning and moved to the couch.

   “You okay?” you asked, already knowing the answer. You peered down at the red-eyed figure sprawled out on the couch.

   “Do I look like I’m friggin’ okay?” he muttered, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. SpongeBob was on the T.V.

   “Are you crying over SpongeBob?” you asked gently, leaning over the couch. Dean whipped his head about to look you in the eye.

   “No.” You smiled sweetly.

   “Okay, honey. Here, we brought you some pie along with a few other things we know you like. Sammy, bring the pie over,” you said and Sam was soon at your side with the cherry pie already sliced, a fork at the ready.

   “Here,” he said, handing the pie down to his brother. Dean sniffed again and sat up, taking the pie into his hands. His eyes lit up and he stared at the pie, his bottom lip quivering. His eyes filled with tears again and he looked up at you and Sam.

   “You guys are the best. I love you so much,” he said, setting the pie down on the coffee table and reaching up to pull you and Sam down for a hug. It was awkward to say the least, but it was nice to not have Dean crying hysterically over nothing or raging at everything. You escaped from the hug and went to the kitchen where the rest of the stuff was.

   “Wanna beer? We got your favorite,” you called back, grabbing three bottles along with the burgers. You plopped down on the couch and handed one beer to Sam and the other to Dean. “Here, we got you these, too.” You handed him the bag containing the burgers and he smiled even bigger.

   “You guys didn’t have to do this. I would have been fine without it,” he said.

   “I know, but we wanted to make this as painless as possible. I know how tough it can be and I wouldn’t wish this on anyone,” you said. Sam sat in the armchair a little ways from you and smiled.

   “You good now, Dean?” he asked. Dean nodded, digging into the pie.

   “I think so,” he replied, his mouth full. You laughed. Maybe being in Dean’s body wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am debating on writing more of the adventures of Bodyswap!Dean and Bodyswap!Reader. If you're interested, leave a comment or something along those lines and tell me what you think.


End file.
